Legend of Zelda: XXVVI
by 1950'sTV-Family
Summary: Link goes on his epic quest to save Hyrule ....and has the strangest journey... full of monsters who argue, he-she's, and other random freaks, including some characters from some other games. Rated M cuz you need swearing to laugh, right?
1. In the beginning, there was Navi!

I do not own legend of zelda.

The Legend of Zelda XXVVI

GDT:Navi? Navi!

Navi:_what?_

GDT:Get you're ass over here!

Navi:_What the hell is it this time? _

GDT:Listen to me!

Navi:_Fine._

GDT:O.K do you sense it?The climate of. . . screw it! all of Hyrule is doomed if we don't

do something, and besides we're getting attacked by those dumb ass monsters!

Those dumb ass monsters: take this its called a bomb it explodes the enemy, here _holds bomb long enough for it to eplode in his hands_

Navi: _I see_

GDT: You must find the boy named Link, Hyrules destiny may be in his hands, now go Navi, GO!

Navi:_O.K i'm going i'm going._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Navi:_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! incommiiiinnnggg!_

Random Kokiri:AAAHHHH!

Navi: _hey I think that's his house!_

_Flies dead ahead...and right into the fence!_

Navi: _Argh!dammit that hurt... right back to business._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Navi: _hey! dumbass!wake up!_

Navi: _come on dammit I said **WAKE UP!**_

TBC


	2. Link gets a fairy, And emotional!

I do not own legend Zelda, and _this means they're thinking_

0-0-0

Navi: HEY!! WAKE **UP**

Link: Ugh….huh..wha?

Navi: I said up asshole!

Link: oh…hey, a fairy!

Navi: yeah now-

Link: I HAVE MY OWN FAIRY!!I'm NOT THE LONER OF ALL THE KOKIRI! I'M FREE!!

Link grabs Navi before she can do anything and jumps out of his house…tree……tree-house! (that took a lot of thought)

Link: SARIA!!

Saria: hey!

Link: um… why are you standing outside of my house?

Saria: 'cause I have nothing better to do……hey, is that a fairy? _He's crushing it, idiot._

Link: oh yeah! Oh, wait. Can you breathe?

Link lets go of Navi

Navi; "gasp" NOWICANYOUFREAKINGIDIOT!! I'MSUPPOSEDTOGOTOFINDYOUFORTHEGREATDEKUTREEANDBRINGYOUTHERE BUTYOUHAVETOFREAKINGCRUSHME!! IFLEWALLTHEWAYWAYFROMHIMTHENIHADTOGOANDFINDYOU!IALMOSTCRASHEDINTOARANDOMKOKIRIANDTHENIHITAFENCEANDITTOOKAFREAKINGHALFHOURTOWAKEYOUUP!!

Link:…

Saria:…

Navi: let's go!

Link:…uh… where?

Saria: (very slowly) y-o-u h-a-v-e t-o g-o t-a-l-k t-o t-h-e g-r-e-a-t d-e-k-u t-r-e-e

Link: oh, okay

Saria: BYE LINK

Link: I'm standing right in front of you

Navi: well you shouldn't , come _**ON**_

Link: OKAY!!

Link had to go across the ..road? yeah. And cross the stepping stones, IN THE FOUR FOOT HIGH WATER!! DUN DUN DUUUN! And endure the " oh hey link speak to me pressing the Z button". Then finally!

Link: I have to go see the GDT, out of my way Milo!

Milo: you don't even have a shield!

Link: he's just a tree, I think I can handle him

Milo: OR a sword! I won't let you pass until you get a sword and a shield!

Link: not even if I gave you this delicious deku nut that I have in my pocket_?_

Milo: you still don't even have a shield, or a sword! Come back when you have a sword and a shield!

Link: WTF?!LET ME THOUGH!!

Milo:no

Link:plz?

Milo:no

Navi butwehavetogotalktotheGDTandiamNOTtellinghimididntcuztherewillbeaLOTofyelling!

mILO:NO

Link: FINE! I'LL GET A SWORD AND SHIELD!!

Navi: hey, listen

Link:_ how do I do that again? up C? yeah_

Link: UP C!!

Navi: you have to got talk to the GDT

Link: I ALREADY KNOW THIS! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?

Runs away and crawls through a small hole.

RUMBLING

Link: what's that sound?

Navi: OMGLINKRUN!!

Link: SPEAK SLOWER WOMEN!...FAIRY!...WO-FAIRY!!

RRUUMMBBLLEE

Link: oh,...OHHH SHIT!

Review, but if I'm not funny enough give me some suggestions!!


	3. Link uses his OmniSlash!

I do not own Legend of Zelda,FF7, or starfox/wolf...I dont own star wolf..OK I don't own star wolf...DO YOU NEED TO RUB IT IN?! I DON'T OWN STAR WOLF!!-runs away crying- and here is to a few (the only, PLEASE REVIEW!!) of the people who reviewed!!

Kyrie Falcon!! thanks for the good review!uh…I'll mention the other people in other chapters!(good idea)um…on with the story!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!" Link was running away from a boulder that was at least twice the size of him, and four times as wide!

Navi: WHYDON'TYOUJUSTGOINTOONEOFTHE**THREE**AREASTHEBOULDER**DOESN'T**GOIN!!

Link: huh? oh yeah!

Link quickly stepped to the left as he was running around for the ...fourteenth time.  
What he didn't know was there was a VERY large chest.

Link: huh? what is that for?.._What if this means I'm stealing? wait...why am I here? HEY A CHEST!_

Link: HEY A CHEST!

Navi: oooooooohopenit!!

Link: hey! why didn't I think of that!

Navi:_He CAN'T be serious...can he?_

doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo dududududud!- DA-DA-DA-DAAAAAAAAAA!!

Link: WTF?! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT COMING FROM!? WHO WOULD WANT TO STALK ME LIKE THIS?? WHYYYYYYYY!!

Orchestra: but you hired us!

Navi: howdoyoumanagetofindanorchestrainthewoods?!

Link: ARE YOU KIDDING?? they are THE irreplacable 10 deku's!

Navi: Andthey'reworkingfforyou?!

10 Deku's: he DID pay us in deku nuts...

Navi:oh...

Link: OH...MY...FARORE...

Navi: huh?whatisitlink?what'sinthechest?IBETIT'S TREASAH!!

Link: it...it...it's a sword! I HAVE MY OWN SWORD!!

10 Deku's: da-da-da-da daa daa daa da-daaaa!!

Link&Navi: uh wrong game...

Link: NOW I CAN KILL THAT DAMNED BOULDER!!

Navi: LINKYOUFREAKINGIDIOT!!ITDOESN'TWORKTHATWAY!!

shooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
blinding light

-FF battle music starts playing-  
Link uses: noob slice! -1 heart  
Boulder uses: CRUSH!! -1/2 heart  
Link uses: OMNISLASH?! 9999 DMG!!  
Boulder gets poisoned!  
Boulder gets confused!  
Boulder fell aslep!  
boulder is paralyzed!  
Boulder went to fight in the war in Vietnam and lost his arm because of a weapons mishap and when he got back his wife left him and he went crazy and tried to take over the Lylat System, but Star foz came and stopped, with the help(and most effort) from none other than...Wolf O'Donnel!!

Navi:...how?

Link: HURRAY FOR OMNI-SLASH!!

Navi...let'sjustfindashield...  
Link, victoriously, crawled throught the hole and headed to the shop to steal a shield.

Fat Kokiri: HEY! THAT'S MY PROPERTY!!

Link: NOT ANYMORE BEOTCH!!

Navi:thatwas...violent..

Link: it worked though, right?

Navi: i guess...  
Link (and navi) head towards the..THING that leads to the Great Deku Tree!!

Link: hey, Milo! I have a sword AND a shield!

Milo: You don't have a sword, you don't even have a SHIELD!

Link: oh, IT's ON BITCH!  
Link cuts Milo's belt, even though he IS wearing a long shirt, it falls down anyways, you got a problem with that? THEN SCREW YOU!!NO! please don't go! I didn't mean it!!

Milo: You have a SHIELD, AND a SWORD?! why does Saria AND the great deku tree like you so much? HMPH! fine, go through!  
grumble grumble...

Link headed through the ...hall? if someone has a word for it, can they tell me in a review?thanks.  
Suddenly, three deku babas popped out of the ground!

Link:... what is it doing?

Navi: I'mnotquitesure...

Link-gasps- IMMA NAME YOU CHARLIE!

Navi:eh?

Link: and you can be Bill, oh you are totally a Stephen!

Navi pulls link: COMEON!!WEDON'THAVETIME!!

Link: I was just trying to have some fun-

GDT: Navi..thou hast returned...WTF AM I SAYING!?-clears...throat-NAVI! WTF TOOK YOU SO LONG??

Navi:whatdoyoumean?Ionlytookhalfanhour!

GDT: I COULD OF DIED!! I WAS SO SCARED WHERE WERE YOU!! WHHEERRREEE WEERRREE YYYOOOOOUUUUUU!?

Link: umm...so, did you want something?

GDT: oh! hi link!uh oh yeah! Imma die soon so I was all leik, OMG I need Link to come and kill the giant spider inside me so I could die right afterward, and then, after seven years of course, I would become a sprout and the Kokiri would be happy again and tell you that you're actually a Hylian, not a Kokiri. OH! And your mother was a war-time whore!

link:...uh

Navi: HOWDOYOUKNOWALLOFTHIS?!

GDT: SILENCE!!LINK!! STEP INTO MY MOUTH AND VANQUISH THE MONSTER THAT RESIDES WITHIN ME, AFTERWARDS I WILL TELL YOU MORE!!  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000--000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So, how does anyone think? I'm gonna be making all of the imprtant people REALLY stupid(especially link and zelda because they're blonde!)SO GET READY FOR THIS!!

Uh, again, thanks to all of my reviewers(takes a bow) I really must say, I read a review and started writing this chapter, the next chappie might take a while though, this actually takes a LOT of thought XDD.

DON'T BE A RETARD AND FORGET TO REVIEW ALL ME FIRENDS!!


	4. Inside The Great Deku Tree!

I do not own legend of Zelda, FF7, or star fox/wolf.

Here's to Grogie13 who INSTANTLY faved my story!!...Oh! and this chappie will be the WHOLE GDT, nothing else!

"cough" onwards…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Link: whoa...he's so...

Navi: cool?awsome?amazing?WHATISITLINK?!PLEASEJUSTTELLME!!ICAN'THANDLETHESUSPEEEEEEEENSE!!

Link:...empty(empty empty)

Navi:..Oh...

Link: Hey! That wall with giant monster spiders on it seems safe! let's go there!

Navi:_Immajustfollowhimthistime,healwaysseemstoberightanyways..._

Giant spider#1: Hey!...that...GREEN..THING is climbing OUR wall!  
Giant Spider#2: WHAT!? NO...THING climbs OUR wall! Let's catch ourselves on fire!  
Giant spider#1: waay ahead of you!(while pouring gasoline on itself)  
Giant spider#2: HEY!! leave me some!!(doused in gasoline)  
Giant Spider#1:ready?  
Giant Spider#2: ooooohhh yyeeeeaaaaahh!

Both spiders magically catch themselves on fire and start running around on the ground, eventually stopping on a spider web that SOMEONE had been stupid enought to even TRY covering it, and destroying.

Link:...

Navi:...dumbassmonsters...

Link: true that...oooh a slingshot! do your magic 10 dekus!

10 Dekus: Daa Daa Daa Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Navi: hey,Link

Link: awsome! a slingshot! I wonder how far it can shoot...

Navi: LINK!

Link: eh?

Navi: Idareyoutojumpdownthathole!

Link: WILL DO!!  
Link yelled as he valiantly/stupidly jumped down the hole, as per Navi's dare requested.

Navi: whoa...

Link: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!111one1one1eleven!!

OMG GIANT SPLASH!!( leik meh sound FX?? XD)

Link: huh.. lucky there was THREE FEET OF WATER TO STOP MY FALL!!

Navi: Ididn'tknow!!

Link: Hey! look!ANOTHER HOLE!!

Navi: Idon'tthink-

Link: BONZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Navi:...no...YOUdon'tthink...

... ... ... .. ...

**SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Link: AWSOME!

Navi:what?

Link: there was FIVE feet of water this time!!

Navi: HOWDOYOUCOUNTIT!!

Link: a very potent mix of ADD and ADHD!

Deku Guard#1: HALT!  
Deku Guard#2:who goes there?  
Deku Guard#3:Would you like a peice of pizza?

Link: first question, Okay. Second question, Me and Navi, third, WOULD I?!OF COURSE!!  
(does grammar exist? read Link's entire sentence to find out!)

Deku guards(in unsion):okay, do you have an appointment?

Navi: APPOINTMENT?!DOYOUHAVEANYIDEAHOWMUCHWEADTOGOTHROUGHTTOGETHERE!?

Deku Guard#2: not much...we watched you on the Deku-kam

Navi:...NAYRUDAMMITT!!

Link:(couhgs trying to sound bussiness-man like)yes, in fact we do, I...uh...requested to get...ten...deku nuts...

Deku Guard#1: Ah! you must be Mr.Soichiro(random name :p)-please, go in!

Link: why thank you good sirs!

Deku Guards(unision) It was our pleasure!

Navi:...HOW,didyoudothat!?

Link: IMMA REALLY SNEKAH CUZ IM SMART!

Navi:please...don't...

Queen Gohma: Ah, welcome. you must be Mr.Sochiro, and you must be his adviser, ANNOYING LITTLE FR!!

Link: why yes we are...your majesty

Queen Gohma: Ah, well I am very busy at the moment so here you are...  
Tries to pick up ten dekus nuts but they explode...AT THE SAME TIME...IN A DARK ROOM!!

Queen Gohma: AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHKKK!!HOW!? HOOW COULD IT END THIS WAY!?  
UNCEL ANDROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Wolf:SHUT UP!!  
while flying out of no where and going back to nowhere, promptly and victoriously, where he was hailed a hero by all of Corneria and the Lylat system, even Fox and the rest of star fox came to congratulate Wolf on his success, and they had a party until three in the moring.Wolf was given a VERY large sum of money, and had plans to go and hang out with Link after he had gotten the master sword, hell, he would invite Cloud too! He just hoped the bad guys from FF7 would be there..

Link:...I WON!!

10 Dekus:dun dun dunnnn, DUUUUUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNN

Link: ooohhh...preetty liiight...

Navi: NOLINK!!DON'TGOINTOTHELIGHT!!  
Link steps into the light

Navi: Link?LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!!  
Link(and Navi)apper in front of the GDT

GDT: HOLY CRAP! YOU DID THAT FAST!!

Link: Thank you!

Navi:hey...yousaidyou'dtellussomething!

GDT: ooh yyeeeaaahh...ahem, in a land of great evil BLAH BLAH BLAH! ganondorf did this go and see Zelda

Link: 'kay!

Navi:FINGIDOT!!GETTHEHELLBACKHERE!!

GDT:XP-dies-

Navi:YES!!HE'SDEAD!!I'MFREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

so, as Link was on the bridge that lead out of the forest, guess who's stlaker randomly appeared?

Saria:Link! where are you going?  
she was teary eyed

Link: the great deku tree-who is now dead-told me to go meet princess Zelda, so I can kill Gano...morf?  
Navi:no...nothatsnotit..  
Link:Ganon...Porc?  
Navi:hmm...that sounds JUST about right( she's being genuine)

Saria: well, take this ocarina to remember me by, and so I can teach you a song later for absolutely no reason!

Link: SOUNDS LIKE FUN!!

Navi:hey,listen!  
Link(whispering):just ignore her...she'll shut up soon  
Saria:okay...

Navi:heyheylistenheylistenlistenlisten!watchout!listenheylistenlistenheyheyheylistenwatchoutlistenheyheylisten

Link: NAVI!!UPC!!

Navi: COMEON!!WEHAVETOMEETPRINCESSZELDA!!

Link: okay...let's go...bye Saria! see ya later!

Saria: bye link!

Cloud joins your party!

Cloud: Uh, where's Wolf?

Link: HUH?Wolf?I don't Know a Wolf...

Cloud: uh-oh, came to soon! bye!

Cloud leaves your party.

Navi: COMEON!!WENEEDTOGETTHEREBEFORENIGHTFALL!!

Link:why?  
Wolf: OMIGOD!! WATCH THIS!!AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
It turns to night in Hyrule

Link: huh?why is it night now?

Link then hears the sound of dirt being moved...like something was tunneling UP from the ground

Skull Kid:HA! IMMA GETZ YOUZ SOZ BADZ!!LOLOLOLOLOLOL!!

Link: HOLY CRAP THEY TALK IN MSN AND L337!! RUN!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

hahaha, review or I'll send you hilarious videos of guys doing stupid things called smosh!!


	5. Enter Castle town it's FABULOUS

Hey everyone! after a lengthy break, I have once again returned! APPLAUD DAMMIT.  
anyway, I plan on using less star fox references and more final fantasy references!  
I probably didn't really keep anyone waiting because im not getting any reviews. makes me wonder if anyones even finding this?  
BAH! hope someone will read this. oh, and you know the purple/blue button on the bottom left corner of the screen?  
YOU'D BETTER CLICK AND REVIEW OR ELSE THE CUTE LITTLE PANDA GETS IT!!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Navi:watchout!

Link: WATCHING!  
rolls into the skull kid. number one, that is.

Skull kid #1:darnzz man, thatsiz hurtz!

Link: I CANT HANDLE IT! WE NEED TO FLEE!

Navi: YEAHTHEY'RELIKETONBERRYS!!

Skull kid #2: lulz

Link has fled.  
Navi has fled.  
skullkid2 fainted.  
skullkid1 is poisoned.skullkid1 is stupid.skullkid1 is on crack.skullkid1, I HATE YOU. (I crush it with my authorial powers)

Link: we won!

...

Link: what, no victory music?

Navi: linkthedekusaregone!Iwonderwheretheywent?

With the 10 dekus

5th deku: hey, where'd they go?  
2nd deku: maybe they died?! that means we don't get to play the game over music! WAAAAAAAA  
7th deku: don't cry, 2nd  
1st deku: Onwards! we shall sally forth with perfect musical skills and grammar!  
the other 9 dekus: HUZZAH!

This is the Kokiri news channel, this just in! a terrifyingly close to home murder was committed! And to none other  
than the forest's greatest musicians, the 10 dekus. they are believed to have been savaged by a single wolfo.

Link&Navi

Link:dunno

Navi: whatever

A large amount of walking was done. and by large I of course mean a couple of seconds, in which time it was day again.

Link: THE SHINY ORANGE THING!!

Navi:...

Link:oooooooooh, a castle, no! a town!

Navi:_waitforit...!_

Link: A CASTLE-TOWN!!

Navi: bravo.weallloveyou

The mysterious castle town bridge went down, right on Navi.

Link: oh dear, it is so tragic that you will no longer be able to travel with me. how pedantic.

Navi: overhere.thatwastaetl.

Link:KAY!:D

they proceed into the castle town. the MYSTERIOUS castle town.oooooooooOOOOOOooooo!  
A jaunty tune starts playing.

...

Link: hey, a cucco!

Navi: heylookacastle,maybeit'llhavezelda?

Link: how do you figure that out?  
Link looks quite suspicious

Navi:...shesaprincessshe'llbeinacastle

Link: good thing I thought of it!

Navi: nolink.youDON'Tthink.

Link: nu-uh! what about when I used the omni-slash? you have to be a high level and I'm not!

Navi:youhaveAR

Link:sniff I want...sniff my treasure...  
turns around and runs towards the castle  
Link:WaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH!

no one pays attention. because whenever someone was crying, they always ran to the castle. only made sense, even  
outsiders did it.

Link:waaaaaaaaaaaaaa- ooooh, a small hole, though to get to it I'll have to wake up this rather heavy set man, move two crates that are twice the size of me and probably filled with some sort of dairy product due to the fact that it has a picture of a cows head on it, and jump across a gap that must be at least 10 feet, then crawl through the hole, which is half filled with water, and get out of it, all without being seen. ITS SHOW TIME!

Mission impossible theme starts to play while link carries out all of these tasks. SNEAKILY. IN BROAD DAY LIGHT.

Navi:thereyouare-DAMMITGETBACKHERE!!  
Link had just gone through said hole.

Link:shh, you're ruining one of the best parts in the game!  
Link gets out the other side of the hole, unnoticed, of course, when the sneaking music starts playing.  
oh yeah, you know what I mean.its all- do do, do do, doo, ch ch, ch ch ch, do do, do do, do do, du du-  
do do do do doo do do do do doo, do do do do do do do do du do doo.

The guard: I CANT SEE ANYTHING WITH THIS HELMET ON.

Link: HOLY SHIT YOU'RE LOUD!!

The guard: IT MAKES ME FEEL IMPORTANT!!  
other guard:SAME HERE!!  
other other guard: I THIRD THAT!!

Link: well, see ya!  
sneaks off

Navi:allhyliansareidiots.allright.

Link:wow! look at this arch- looks pretty important to me! wonder whats past it? maybe treasure! yes! to defend the honour  
of Wutai, and to all of those who gave themselves, their lives, their coupns, for our nation, I WILL STEAL THAT TREASURE!!  
WITH DEATHPERATION!!(A/N: lol, hitman reborn)

Link dashes off through the archway, ninja style.

Navi:...Wutai?THISISN'TFINALFANTASY!!

Link:One, to protect my forest honour!

??:hm?

Link:Two, to take all treasure from anyone who has it!

Navi:_ohgod,notWutaiagain!_

Link: and three, to talk to princess Zelda, 'cuz the greta deku tree told me to!and also to not give into peer pressure!

??: ooh!ooh!

Link:hm? what is it clearly not royal person?

??: I'm Zelda, I'm the third part of your haiku thingy!

Link: really?! that makes thing easier!  
Flashes a blinding smile, Navi was out shinied

Zelda:yeah! hey, wanna watch my dad talk to his advisor perons, GANANDORF?

Link: why, I do believe I haven't had a proper eavesdropping in ages! I think I will!

Zelda: smashing! my moms dead by the way, something to do with cuccos...

Link: my mother was similarly doomed! except she was a war whore!

they both laughed at the whoriness of Links late mother

Zelda: oooh! theres my dad playing his games with Mr Gannie!wow, they're really getting into it!

Link: whoa, they're actually working up a sweat, I never knew a game like this could expend so much energy!

Navi: chessisagameofbrains/kings,andhyliansdon'tprovetobesmart

Link:point taken

Ganon: hey, Daphness, who are those totally FABULOUS looking kids?

King: ah, the blond one in pink is my daughter, I believe

Ganon: and the FAAAABULOOOUUUS one in green?

King: "probably a lay mate I bought her", scoffed the king

Zelda: they saw us!

Link: uh-oh

Navi:NOWWE'REINBIGSHIT!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

so, how'd I do this time? REVIEW!! oh yeah, I own nothing

and ever notice how Navi usually gets the last line?

sorry if this ones kinda bad, I need to get back into writing.

\/ you KNOW you want to :P

kupo!


	6. The Flight of Link!

I've been writing my other story for a while,  
but I was hit with a missile of motivation!!  
get ready!!

ONWARDS!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Navi: whatdowedo?whatdowedo?whatdowedo?WHATDOWEDO?!

Zelda:...Play kill the fairy?

Link: ME FIRST!!

Navi flashed. Brightly.

Link:ow...my sight-orbs...

Zelda: My eye's favourite color is white now! ahahahaha!

Navi:...whatthehell?!

-In the castle room...thing-

HyruleLXXVIII: I say, is there a thunderstorm?  
It is a bright and sunny day, the birds are shining,  
the grass is flying, the sun is killing. And baby, I  
grow people!

Ganon: Well, I don't think so silly

LXXVIII: Why is that, Ganon?

Ganon: Because it's simply FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABULOOOOOOUS out!

...

-With the retarded three-

Link: I bet I can jump higher than you!

Zelda: No way, I can!  
They both start jumping in place. Suddenly, Link tripped. And he fell up.

Link: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a a a a...zzzzzzz

Navi:...YOUFELLASLEEPWHILEFALLINGUP?!

Zelda:Hm. I suppose he can jump higher.

Link appeared next them with a pop on the ground.

Zelda nodded wisdomodically.  
Zelda: I always knew that if he would de-materialize then re-materialize, it would be with a pop.

Link: Lets go see what that fat lady behind us is doing!

FatLady: I'm not fat!

Link: Yeah? then what are you?!

NotFatLady: My names Impa!!

Zelda: HI ICKLE IMPPIE-KINS!!  
She was waving enthusiastically.

IckleImpaKins: Princess, I told you to never call me that!

Link: In bed!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-  
Navi hit link on the head with a guard

RandomGuard: I CAN'T SMELL MY EARS!!

Impa: Well, as I can see, you are the green clothed youth from Princess Zelda's dream-

Link turned to Zelda, staring at her in awe

Link: YOU had a DREAM?!

Zelda did a dance.

Zelda: Yes! It was filled with dark clouds that had angry faces, mister Gannie, and pigs. I interpreted it out to be the Mr.Gannie is gonna take over the world, but then you popped out of the forest and smote him with happy bunnies and sheep that wore togas and ate grapes. Just like mum and dad before the- CUCCU ACCIDENT.

Link:...SIIIICK!!

Impa whistled a lot. It was pretty annoying, so Link played the tune right back at her on the ocarina.  
Impa got mad, and whistled a harder tune. Link did another complex one. Link and Impa began to exchange songs.  
Soon, Impa and Link were extremely tired, adn then, Link pulled the ocarina back up to his lips, and played a solitary note- and with this note, Impa fell.

Link: YEEEEES!! I WIN! IN YOUR FAACE!!  
YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Link began to run around. A lot.

Zelda: Well, see ya later Link! have fun at Kakariko!!

Link: BYEEEEEEEEE!!  
Waves stupidly

Navi: heywait-Kakariko?Sincewhenwerewegonna-

BWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISHSHSHSHHSSHSHSH

There was a flash of white, and then Link and Navi appeared in Hyrule field again. Ickle-Impa-kins was there to.

Impa: Altight. Go to Kakariko, and then Death Mountain. Help the Gorons.

Link: Hey, a cuccu...  
Link began to chase the cuccu to a farm.

Navi:LIIINK!!waitup!!

Impa: The fate of all Hyrule, nay, the world! rests on his shoulders.  
Impa stood for a while.

Impa: We are SO screwed over...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, probly not as good as it could be, but whatever.

RREEVVIIEEWW.

just get it over with.


End file.
